<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Some Smutty Celesgiri Fic by imscout</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603105">Some Smutty Celesgiri Fic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/imscout/pseuds/imscout'>imscout</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Dildos, F/F, Loss of Virginity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Squirting, inspired by hentai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:41:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/imscout/pseuds/imscout</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A strange mash of smut thrown together. That's all I gotta say about that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Some Smutty Celesgiri Fic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't know why I wrote this. I'm posting it because I have no more space to put the shit I never post so this is the content that gets pushed out now. It was inspired by some video that in retrospect is nothing like this. I never saw my first Celesgiri fic going like this and yet here we are. I regret posting this and as Im writing this I haven't even done that yet. Its trash. I'm trash. The end.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her saccharine voice called out from the couch behind her, “Kyoko dear, won’t you stay?”</p><p> </p><p>Kyoko had just come to deliver a package to the woman but not long after she stepped foot into the mansion did Celestia make her intentions known. As Kyoko should have expected had she spent any amount of time prior to now with her rather extravagant landlady. </p><p> </p><p>Celestia and her husband owned almost ninety percent of the city at this point thus everyone around either knew of them or paid their bills directly to them. She was an enigmatic figure. Always dressed in gothic lolita attire and seen exclusively in her black limousine with her driver.  Her husband was essentially fictitious as no one had ever seen him nor spoke to him.  Celestia typically had her servants manage her business affairs sans the rare occasions she did it herself for the sole reason that she felt like it. In reality nearly none of her renters knew her personally nor where she lived.</p><p> </p><p>For this reason when Kyoko received a package addressed to the woman, sent erroneously to one of her many estates, she had little idea of what to do with it.  Calling the number she used mainly to sort out payment disputes she was surprised to hear Celestia on the other end. In the end Celestia invited her to drop the package off in person. Kyoko found it to be quite pretentious but obliged anyway. </p><p> </p><p>Upon being welcomed into the foyer of the colossal home she was instructed to sit on an ornamental couch easily worth four times her rent, annually. Though she really would have preferred to drop the package then leave. Celestia clearly lacked the will to prioritize guests as she kept Kyoko waiting an awfully long time. </p><p> </p><p>Finally arriving on scene, Celestia disregarded the package entirely ordering her butler to retrieve tea for herself and their guest. Kyoko attempted to refuse but was quickly shut down by Celestia’s sharp tongue telling her to remain seated. Upon receiving the tea Kyoko found her personal space invaded by her host sitting next to her on the couch telling her just how much her hair reminded her of her flower garden. </p><p> </p><p>Finishing her tea in one rather unbecoming glup, Kyoko made a beeline off the couch towards the door only to be stopped by a rather alluring voice.</p><p> </p><p>Staring ahead, Kyoko had absolutely no reason to listen to her. Why ever would she want to stay here? She barely knows this woman for christ’s sake! And she was definitely not overthinking the advances made on her earlier as apparently she hadn’t answered quickly enough Celestia had made her way behind her whispering in her ear. </p><p> </p><p>Turning around she met Celestia’s crimson eyes and she felt like a spell had been put on her. Celestia grinned and pulled her back to the couch pushing her back and claiming her lips. Forcing her tongue deep into Kyoko’s throat it was only natural for her to moan in return.</p><p> </p><p>Allowing Kyoko air after what felt like an eternity she deftly unbuttoned the white shirt and removed it along with the lavender blazer. Stunned as she was at her sudden lack of decency, the words falling from Celastia’s mouth elevated her embarrassment to another level.</p><p> </p><p>“A pretty girl like yourself, still a virgin? What luck I do have, and not just at cards.”</p><p> </p><p>Kyoko tried to wonder how she could come to a conclusion like that from the mere interaction they’ve had but Celestia was touching her and her mind would rather be thinking of that. </p><p> </p><p>Her small tongue swirled around Kyoko’s still clothed nipple causing it to strain against the thin fabric.  Her manicured hand groping the other.</p><p> </p><p>Kyoko had half a mind to mumble something before her mind completely deserted her, “Ch-cheating, your husband, won’t he be mad?”</p><p> </p><p>Releasing her nipple with a pop, Celestia looked up at her, scrutinizing her for a moment before speaking low, slow and seductively, “Darling, my husband lives in Europe. I couldn’t stand the way he touched me so I sent him away. He has no say in what I do or how I act. I would have divorced the bastard if it weren’t more exciting to have complete financial control over him.” Just thinking of the power she had over him made her shiver in delight.  </p><p> </p><p>The answer was a little long winded for Kyoko, her nipple was growing quite cold, all she could manage was a quiet, “Mmhm okay.”</p><p> </p><p>It seemed Celestia had grown tired of sucking on her chest regardless and moved to flip her skirt up revealing lavender panties underneath. Not wasting any time she slid them aside and rammed two fingers straight into Kyoko’s channel. </p><p> </p><p>Kyoko, having been unprepared for the intrusion and new to the entire ordeal released a ear splitting scream at the pain that ripped through her.</p><p> </p><p>Celestia removed her fingers only long enough to observe the faint blood coating them before returning them with equal force to the warmth that lay inside Kyoko. </p><p> </p><p>At some point the pain must have faded into pleasure as Kyoko felt herself searching for more. More girth, more length. Faster. She moved her hips to move with Celestia’s fingers feeling a tightness coiling inside. </p><p> </p><p>Meeting Kyoko’s unspoken demands, Celestia added another finger and pumped into Kyoko harder and faster.  She could feel Kyoko tightening around her and could only hope the woman’s first orgasm was as explosive as she hoped it would be. </p><p> </p><p>Kyoko felt herself fighting the sensation swelling between her legs.  Her eyes were squeezed so tight they were watering, her stomach was clenched so tight it hurt and her thighs were shaking beyond her control threatening to close, locking Celestia’s hand in her core. </p><p> </p><p>The pressure proved to be too much for even Kyoko’s strong will to hold back. Her knees flew together, head stretched back and eyes rolling back in their sockets. Kyoko had just experienced her first orgasm at the hands of a stranger.</p><p> </p><p>Celestia continued to move her hand until it was clear Kyoko had had enough and was trying to pull away from the contact. Moving back to her chest Celestia wasted no time in trying to get Kyoko riled up again. It wasn’t often she found such a willing partner to satiate her everlasting sex drive.</p><p> </p><p>While maintaining contact with Kyoko’s breast, Celestia fished around in a chest alongside the couch before producing a double ended dildo from within.</p><p> </p><p>Removing her own dress Celestia hurriedly stuck one end in Kyoko’s hole before swallowing the other in her own heat. The toy filled her in all the right ways.</p><p> </p><p>The fervor in Kyoko’s eye had returned and she welcomed the new intrusion and moved to claim what she had just decided she wanted the most. Latching onto Celestia’s modest chest she lapped at the peaks while rolling her hips. </p><p> </p><p>Celestia really needed a release right now. Her last attempted sexual encounter had gone awry and she ended up with nothing. Having to finish herself off that night was quite possibly one of her lowest moments. She tried to ride at minimum every toy she owned and a few repurposed items but the orgasm evaded her. Tonight she would not let that happen. Grabbing Kyoko’s hand she brought it over her clit and instructed her to rub.</p><p> </p><p>Kyoko was surprisingly good for her first time and Celestia’s eyes saw the back of her skull. </p><p> </p><p>Before long Celestia’s lips clenched around the toy with an iron grip. She was pretty sure she was on the verge of passing out. She vaguely remembers Kyoko yelling something about cumming but none of that really mattered right now. The spasms lasted for quite a while. The only thing bringing her back to her senses was Kyoko making small noises.</p><p> </p><p>“Why is it so wet? Is this urine?” Kyoko had a mildly disgusted look on her face as she tried to scoot out of the puddle she found herself in. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, I apologize for this mess. It’s, uh, been a while since I was able to do that. I’ve only been able to squirt when I’m alone but it seems you’ve done very well for a virgin,” Celestia smiled towards Kyoko.</p><p> </p><p>“So… this is a good thing?” Kyoko questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course dear. Now if you don’t mind this room needs immediate cleaning, as do I. If I recall correctly you were on your way out however I invite you to use the restroom just down that hall before you depart.” Celestia quickly slipped on a robe before turning to head up the staircase in the foyer leaving the mess of clothes, fluid and Kyoko behind. Before disappearing she turned and called to Kyoko once more, “If you have any more packages, or not, please feel free to stop by again!” Then she was gone.</p><p> </p><p>Kyoko cleaned and dressed herself in the bathroom as Celestia had instructed. On her way out she noticed a handful of butlers steaming the couch the two women had soiled.  Making quick work she saw herself out and drove away trying extremely hard not to think about whatever just happened. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>PS. My  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25660198/chapters/62295214">drabbles</a> have some Celesgiri Fluff if you need to cleanse your soul.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>